The scope, efficiency, and practicality of synthesizing chiral organic catalysts that simulate enzyme systems will be explored. Particular attention will be given to synthetic transacylases and reductases. In the transacylases, the substrates will be amino esters and amino amides. The alkylammonium ion complexing a macrocyclic polyether containing a nucleophile-leaving group and a chiral barrier will serve to collect and orient substrate and catalyst. In the reductases, a Zn2+ or NH4+ bound to a macrocyclic polyether containing a chiral barrier and an attached dihydropyridinium ion will bind and orient during reduction aldehydes and ketones. Particular attention will be given to asymmetric selection or synthesis in these synthetic catalysts. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Catalysis and Chiral Recognition through Complexation of Transition States in Transacylations of Amino Ester Salts, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, 1015 (1976), by Y. Chao and D.J. Cram (five reprints being sent). Total Chromatographic Optical Resolution of alpha-Amino Acid and Ester Salts through Chiral Recognition by a Host Covalently Bound to Polystyrene Resin, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, 3038 (1976), by G.D.Y. Sogah and D.J. Cram (five reprints being sent).